


Open Slaughter 1/5

by JSS394



Category: Roman and Lee pace
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, Asylum, Cannibalism, Covered - Freeform, Gay, LGBT, Love, Multi, Possession, Rib - Freeform, Rolling Hills Asylum, Slaughter, guard - Freeform, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 1/5

Covered

Part 1 

 

In a land so vast and captivating on a small spit of land in the middle of nowhere pleasant it is captivated by tranquil pools of turquoise blue sea that had small mountains as the water breached small tuffs of white speckles of sand around the edges of the tip of the water line clinging onto the wet sand that held the earth together. Among the bliss Caribbean Sea, there was a magnificent three story building in one spit of land. The owner of that said building had built a prison to capture mortal souls in its existence. That wacky mind who conjured up the plan was one Doctor Count Olaf.

 

The moon had already over casted the last existence of the stairs for the morning to begin disappearing off into the distance in a split of a second of time. The air turned vastly hot capturing every mortals body to conjure up a shiver, shrivel up like dried tomatoes exploding out their alive state into a more dormant state as everything around them turned to death and nonexistence. 

 

In the magnificent abandoned building held the Count who sat perched up in the upright position on the highest floor witch was the attic of the building in a big opened space revealing five long rectangular glassed containers that were covered in a red velvet cotton fabric. Upon himself was a black feathered raven that sat still watching and waiting as to what is to come with his blue eyes watching his masters every move. Olaf turned orbited hinging his grey-ish white curled tipped brow up into the direction of the fastened door before him, he placed his frail but, sturdy long index finger that had a long-ish nails that are smooth to the touch with no chip in sight, his skinned hand hovered over his darkish paled pulsating ravishing lips lodging the sweated palm against his grey hairy chin turning his focus point onto the wooden door before him seeing two guards stood on either side of the door in full vibrant pink suites with black varnished boots that had been laced up to their calves making sure no gaps of air could escape, in the middle was a black leather belt that tucked in their waist to balance out the vibrant hot pink colour adding a bit of flare to their obscure appearance. To Olaf they were two young pale looking men that listened to his commands like a master. Most of the time. Olaf flickered his focus over to one of the younger of the two guards, he opened his mouth showing his ridged but, clean smile. “He is ready now, let him come forth”. He orded one of his guards to fetch him a supplement meal to demolish.

 

One down from the attic held the male courters. This consisted of claustrophobic cramped slick blue doors. One cell however, kept a man from the seeing eye. He sat with his back purched up against the smoothed out wall. He was fully clothed with the addition of black perfectly fitted trousers that covered his long legs, hugged his thighs showing the shimmer of his muscular toned muscles, a dark tinged brow belt that held the grey tinged opened buttoned long sleeved shirt, however, the man on either harm made sure the long sleeves where folded in one another so it could just hang on top of his skin so he wouldn’t have to bother when they slipped down towards his wrist.

 

His head was notched down in a puddling confusion expression, his brows were narrowed down looking at his darkened shadow that hovered over his fingertips that were intertwined with each other and he took small intakes of his breath. In his cramped cell he felt utterly the only man in the world waiting for something to captivate his shacking mind to a standstill. He wanted someone to take this feeling from him tonight.

 

Out from the silence the door before him hinged open capturing the small pocket of air that held within the cell. He took a deep breath in turning his chin up at the door seeing a man standing there in a pink suite with a shade of light covering the top half of his head as it disappeared amongst his bottom half reaching the tips of his boots. He man shrugged his shoulders forward evoking a huff of exhaustion. (Not again!). He thought with a twitch clogged in his neck expressing a half-hearted smile that approached the stillness of his closed lips with a remnant of dread among them. The guard was completely obnoxious by the mans state of mind. He motioned for the man in the room to come forth towards him. The man in the room huffed once more turning his head to the left un-catching the guards gaze for a moment to think to himself. He inhaled once with a lift of his shoulders and the pressure on his closed lipped mouth, in one strike he braced himself for the worst. He untangled his clamped fingertips from one another, placed them on either side of his leather belt, then he moved them onto the white sheet pressing down hard to give him an extra boost to stand up and looking into the eyes of the guard.      

 

 

He stood up at a mere 1.96m in height. He was taller than the guard. He gradually in step removed himself from the bed and headed out from the cramped room instantly hearing the door lock shut from behind him. He knew this was going to be a long day. At least he had some rest.

 

His eyebrows rose to the occasion waiting for the guard to tell him to proceed on walking. On the corner of his eyes they instantly adjusted to the splitting harsh light above them seeing once more a corridor with blue plasted doors that were sealed from the outside all squashed together to fit the many men on this floor. Also each room was sound proof so nobody could hear the horrific screams the men evoked out from their blabbering mouths waiting and wishing someone out there would hear their cry. Wishing one day it would come to them taking their souls out of this horrid place.

 

Once they reached the front door of the attic. The man before the guard bit down harshly of his skinned lip with a feeling of curiously amongst his thoughts. (Wonder where this leads too?). He thought losing his trance feeling a soft hand place on his shoulder pushing his guided body with no resistance, the man held his breath in fearing for the worst, feeling the chill cutting splice of controlled air surge around the whole circumferences of himself. He took a controlled step forward into the room seeing once again five red covered glassed rectangular shaped cubical obscure un-touched objects. In a  bed of silence he took one rested foot forward. At a short notice the sound of the door shut closed from behind capturing his sense of hearing that enlightened his train of thought. (Am I in trouble or something? What have I done to deserve this! Who and what is going to show themselves to me?).

 

A familiar face came out from the darkened shadows greeting him happily. “I am glad you have finally come out from hiding!”. Those words flashed before his mind turning his attention from behind the red covered objects seeing a man in the distance peering from the shadows walking further towards him in a vastly extended happy jester extending his hand around his bare flesh hinging on his wrist making him walk in toe with him to where he once stood in a swift motion. The man felt uncomfortable in the mans oddly embrace but, for now he went with it.

 

Olaf unlatched himself from the man before him giving him some space to breath seeing his eye contact was on him. The man before Olaf felt more content now since he was unlatched from Olaf’s embrace. One thought springed towards his mouth “What am I doing here?”. The man spoke seeing a befuddled expression upon Olaf. “Oh Lee! You’re always the one to be worried-“. Olaf paused increasing the width of his head closer towards Lee with a arched grey brow in the mist of his vision nearly bending over into his direction with a raised hand up by his covered chest. “- Aren’t you!. Why can’t you just forget that and live a little in this moment its fulfilling and pleasing at the same time-“. He paused once more seeing his had lost Lee’s train of thought towards him seeing his eyeballs where elsewhere. “Its easy, we have done this before”. Olaf added. Lee partly opened his mouth expressing a pocket full of air invading the atmosphere around them feeling the tension between them both rise. “I know!”. He spoke with frustration amongst his words with a hint of void approach turning his body away from Olaf crossing his haired arms in disappointment knowing he had to agree to disagree with this current event that was with no dout going to happen. He just has to put up with his consequences. Olaf started at Lee’s face seeing his mind tick. “You know this is good”. Olaf implied seeing a change of thought bounced into Lees mind but, his mouth didn’t budge at bit receiving no word from Lee.

   

Olaf emptied his throat of saliva “Well lets get on with the show!”. Olaf spoke out loud in a happy tone mentioning to his second guard that was in the room to come over to him. The guard removed from his position in silence walking in a stride over towards him stopping at the first red clothed glassed case. “Remove”. Olaf spoke softly seeing it caught Lee’s eye contact again seeing the suttle weight of his hand tared the cloth from the top hinged corner on the glass that held it in place moving his frail hand that clung onto the red cloth pulling it in a guided motion onto the floor in silence revealing a man in his prime.

 

Lee’s eyes widened. “That can’t be!”. He gasped expressing his words out fast. “Oh, yes it is. My boy!”. Olaf laughed. Lee thought of another question to ask him “How did you get it? He an’t even a real character!”. Olaf turned to Lee breathing softly out from his nostrils. His eyes lined up with Lee’s meeting eye to eye seeing worry had uncontrollable creeped over Lee’s brain as he was trying to wrap around his brain trying to piece things together like a broken un-used heart that needed mending instantly. “There from you”. Was all Olaf could say at this moment. Lee’s eyes connected like glue towards Olaf’s with in a slip second he talked. “How can you do this!”. Lee wined in confusion still not getting the full idea yet. “Secret”. Olaf sneered at him turning his face away over towards the locked up man before him. On a lighter note. Lee changed tactics. “W-What are you going to do to him?”. Lee spoke more curious than before while he looked at the man in the glassed case. “Me-“. Olaf pressed his left hand onto his shoulder. “- Nothing. Its all up to him now-“. Olaf turned his head to the guard that was closest towards the glassed case. “- Move aside”. He added with a flicker of his lips and his extended hand that pointed over towards the guard. The guard nodded removing himself from the space. “Here we go!”. Olaf smiled with his lips softly touching one another waiting impatiently with a tap of his back heal that rubbed against his right heel hearing instantly the first signs of life. He couldn’t control himself any longer he took one controlled step towards the latched box, he ambled his fingers to the metal cased latch, he unlatched the case freeing is now awaken soul and he removed himself back into the safe haven as he stood behind Lee giving him the first glimpse of the man before them both.  

 

Once Olaf was safe he cleared his throat. “Now beside you, Roman is the direct opposite from you. Roman is moody and violent, particularly in his state he looks calm now but, when he awakens he is who he is-“. He paused for a moment looking over to the still shaken Lee that held his ground. “- He is the side when you feel low in your life-“. Lee abruptly looked over at Olaf with deepened eyes exploring the clean cut jaws to Olaf mustering up a deeper thicken plastered voice he could. “I never, never feel low in my life!”. Lee spoke trying to deny every part of it. Olaf raised his head up then back down. “Don’t say you don’t. We all do-“. Olaf halted placing one foot closer towards Lee seeing his eyes suddenly divert away from contact. Olaf wrapped his hand around Lee’s waist making him feel uncomfortable in his existence. “Don’t we all?”. Lee lingered on Olaf’s slightly encouraging word giving him a wall of silence of battered eyelids with a twitch of a motion of understanding.  

 

Roman is the divergent of the pack this slob of meat is arguably one of the finest cuts of meat from the human. Inside you’ll find the best cuts of daggered warped mind in his prime condition of meat stored under the staked eyelids witch are the prized for their juiciness with the tender marbling and superb flavour. The best way to cut or exploited the best cooked up meal is to over drive the dried out heat within the malevolent soul to its breaking point. Just as the temputure rises on his tippy toes when he is about to break out on the barbecue with a gourmet sauce oozed over his intentions letting the juices sit to set into place. The rib is finally awaking from his subconscious state.

 

Roman jittered his eyelids open making them adjust to the surrounding light taking a deep breath in for the first time seeing a bare room around him. It was so silent. Roman looked down at him seeing he was wearing the cloths he had worn before he got captured. He wore all stair shoes, denim jeans that were hoisted by a black leather belt, a grey coloured singlet clinging to his outlined of his muscular shaped form and a black beanie to cover his dark brown short cut hair that hovered over his brown thinly cut eyebrows that matched his short bearded beard on the edges of his mouth and in the centre of his chin. On his right shoulder he had a tattoo inked in black over the edge of his muscular shoulder that had revealed its self to him.  

 

His thoughts came together making him think once more. (Where am I?). he thought moving his left leg first out from the glassed case increasing forward in silence unaware that Olaf and Lee stood inches apart from each other and two steps away from the awaken Roman. Olaf in silence turned to Lee’s direction placing his index finger just off the brink of his pink paled lip that was locked shut with a raised Grey brow making sure Lee wouldn’t dare breathe a sound. Thank god he didn’t. If he did it would have been a huge misunderstanding.   

 

With caution Roman slithered out from the room taking each step with precise placing his rubberdy white heel on the concreted flooring peering around the corner trying to be heard. Impulsively in the distance before him the only door in the room Roman spotted a guard minding his own business leaning against the hard concreted wall holding onto a black shaped bat in his left hand ready to strike from the faintest sound or a whiff of the slightest touch. The gentleman wore dark mustered coloured clothing with a black strip on the cuffs of the mans shoulders, his badge was on his left shoulder was white with black stitched words that formed ‘Cupcake’. Roman snickered at the thought. (Who names their guard Cupcake? Who does that!). Cupcake smirked in a direction of not knowing the current Roman lurking from behind him. His mouth partly open stripping the valve away from his bearded mouth taking away the miniscule hairs away from his gapped mouth showing of his rustic mustache into a forced yawn seeing the mustache looked like it had been combed a hundred times before that. It matched well with his bushy brows that were very clean cut also.    

 

Roman held his stance moving back for a moment realising what he is thinking of doing. For a spit second his mind decreased his thoughts, he swiftly stepped out from hiding turning out his lights, splitting his body into a million questions exploiting the man before him, he caressed the mans mouth with kindness remembering the placement of his hands pulling him in close in a brief moment with ease taking him into the nearby corner with a hint of kindness with no hate upon his judgment. Roman removed his free hand from the bristles of the mans mouth seeing his eyes widen with fear in a instance the man closed his mouth feeling Roman’s hand upon his shoulder in a content expression showing no resistance of hate towards him that made him change his thoughts before him. Roman looked into the mans eyes seeing the poor innocent little boy he once was. Roman shook it off starting to remove Cupcakes clothing with guidance of his hands tugging at the seams of his clothed t-shirt. Roman removed the first layer of the mans clothing in silence making sure his contact was close and true.

 

Meanwhile Cupcake looked over at Roman oddly with confusion in his expression seeing he was trying to fit into his mustard coloured t-shit that didn’t fit so perfectly but, he just made it look well fitted for the seeing eye. Roman couldn’t believe how easy this was. He must have never been in an encounter situation like this before. The guard didn’t move an inch not even a suttle thought of fighting back the atmosphere was pleasant to Roman’s liking.

 

Roman was finally dressed. Roman turned to Cupcake with a gleaming smile. “Thank you. You’re a life saver”. He said patting him gently with his fingertips on the edge of the mans shoulder knowing he will never see this guy again. Roman turned away approaching on his tippy toes down the stairs into the male headquarters level of the building exploring more of the vast innards of this god forsaken place.

 

Roman’s mind clicked he knew exactly where he was. Slowly but,  steadily he walked with his hands beside close to the sides of his chest as he strolled down the vast hallway that was pretty dark but, with the help of only one blue lamp in the centre of the hallway guiding his path for him. He took small breathes in and out listening to anything that comes up.

 

On spur of the moment, he was pulled out from his trance fully stopping dead in his tracks, his chest raised holding in his breath inwards seeing two guards at the end of the darkish hallway. Roman didn’t meet their eye contact he forced on just by an inch slipping past them down towards the female courters with a skip in his step.

 

Roman held himself up at the end of the hallway realising his controlled breath out into the open seeing once again the one light in the middle of the hallway guiding his path again. He smiled faintly knowing he had not a lot of time before anyone knowing he was missing. He began to walk swiftly swaying his hips side to side but, on the third swipe he instantly stopped almost in the same spot before but, this time he heard other footsteps approach him from behind so that kept his heart rate pumping. He quickly walked fast down the rest of the hallway in a flash.

 

Roman finally reached the end. He is so close to the entrance where he can be free.

 

Now he is on the main floor of the building. It had one stair case that had two stair cases with a split in the middle like a snakes tongue, in the middle at the end of the stairs was a neatly placed red carpet that covered the whole concreted flooring but, at the entrance was Roman’s next mission that made him pause for a moment in thought seeing two rows of guards six on either side facing towards each other as if they were a splitting image of ones self. Roman took a small gulp of saliva that trickled down his ogsofagous with no hesitation making his heart beat faster. Roman reached out his free right hand as the other held him up on the cold concreted wall he whipped his fingertips on his forehead removing the puddle of sweat that formed in the cracks of the lines in his narrowed brows. He closed his eye taking a inhaled breath in then a firmly exhaled out flickering his eyes wide open once more with a cunning expression upon him as a plan came to mind.

 

Roman removed himself from the safe place of the wall and ambled down quickly to the last step of the stairs in one big step. He halted seeing none of the guards even moved a muscle. Just as he blinks his eyelid a hand unwantedly landed on his shoulder stopping him from moving any further. Roman froze squinting his eyes tightly shut. Seeing nothing happened yet. Roman opened his eyes diverting them into a younger mans eyes looking at the formally dressed guard. Roman’s heart plummeted to the bottomless pit in his stomach trying to keep a straight face from not crumbling down with it of dread and fear that he has just been outed. With a notch of the mans head leaning in his direction and a frowned expression with hands on either side of his hip. “What are you doing?”. He questioned. Roman didn’t know what to say to the guy. He took a deep breath and pointed outside. “Goin’ outside-“. He spoke in short bursts heading into that direction thinking he had been called for but, no he hadn’t. Gladly the guard took that into consideration with no thought and carried on with his walk into the building more leaving it at that. 

 

Roman took his first step out from the building knowing now his was free but, not their just yet. His eyes adjusted to the brightness, his body was full of the thrill and excitement that he had to contain quickly until he was further away from it then he could let it free but, now he had to tread carefully.

 

Roman took a moment with himself looking at the view. It was so vast Caribbean planes. From the corner of his vision some guards strolled together in a pair that walked along the fence that lead to some ships that of what it looked like where about to set sail. Roman raised his hands from beside him as if he was cupping the beautiful breezed air slicing through his fingertips feeling the wind blow through his hair feeling the northern light hit his body hard with warmness for the first time in a long time.

 

Roman hit the sand with both of his hands either side of him, his eyes where peeled in the direction of the sea with one lingering thought. (I am going to concur that vast sea no matter what!). Roman strolled towards the water. Out from the blue a hand upon his shoulder halted him in his tracks. Roman froze flinching a little as his shoulders raised up, his head turned slowly to the left of him seeing a confused man before him. “Where are you going?”. Roman relaxed his shoulders in relief as a pocket of air escaped his parted mouth. “Ah well-“. Roman moved around in his position for a moment placing either of his hands on the side of his hips to give him some leeway to think for a while. Once he had the words in his mind, he looked up at the guard with a confident smile feeling the wind blow the tips of his hair to the north. “-I’m concurring the open see”. The guy nodded at him. “Well, on you go then!”. He spoke leaving it at that swiftly toddled away with no word heading back into the Rolling Hills Asylum.  

 

Roman faced towards the ocean. He was so close. He could barely hold it in any longer but, he knew he had to hold it in. He lifted one foot closer towards the edge of the water, the tip of his boot let the water cover his boot in clear tranquil water consuming himself. With a huff Roman took one leap into the water feeling the surrounding water cleans his body of the vial emotions of this place wash away from his mind. Opening new opportunities before his mind could latch onto them to set them in concrete. He deepened his covered body into the clean water feeling his clothing latch onto his dry skin making it wet and sticky making a shiver run up his spin making Roman smile.

 

 

After a few hours later Roman was washed up onto the island like a beached whale, the back of his neck burned in the heat of the sun cleaning his wet body into a dried up tomato. Roman flashed opened his eyes in the bright light. For a moment he couldn’t see anything until his eyes adjusted but, he heard wind and rushing water along with the cries of some unidentifiable bird. At first Roman thought he had gone blind during the walk to commute to land. Roman then realized something different about him. He looked down at himself. “What the fuck!”. He sat up quickly, grains of sand feel from the side of his cheeks, he brushed them back with his back hand on either side as more sand that clung to his wrist also feel off. He got annoyed. Roman swatted all the grains and looked around moving his head from left to right. He had to squint his eyes in order to see anything, however, the sun was blinding still but, he wasn’t missing much from what he could see. Just sand, ocean and a vast group of dense palm trees all clubbed together. Roman sat there on the scratchy white sand for a few moments and then tried to stand up.

 

His right knee buckled beneath him, he feel again. He was confused. He tilted his head down. His right leg was a mess. There was a large, ragged gash in it coiling all the way around his calf by the parted tare in his trouser leg he could see he was not good. The dried blood painted the flesh rusty red and sand clung to the edges of the wound. Roman looked away from the scar for a brief moment in the distance feeling a sad sensation wash over his face changing the atmosphere to darkness. He knew from the bottom of his heart someone out there in the vast jungle island someone very dear to his heart was thinking about him. He knew he had to carry on, somehow.

 

Roman looked back down at his almost severed calf. (I wonder why I didn’t notice this before, probably because I’ve only just come to terms where I am). Roman studied the laceration more closely and by a fluke somehow, his leg had been caught in some discarded barbed wire during his stride along the heavy weighted sea. Just as he was trying to figure out what he should do next a harsh pain hit him like a ton of bricks. He was never really the one to panic. Roman was suddenly hit with pain in his severely injured leg. Roman immediately doubled over, hissing in his breath. To him it honestly felt like someone was driving four inch uncut nails into the side of his calf with a metal sledge hammer.

 

As the seconds filleted past, the pain intensified. He clenched his fist together smashing them into the ground before him to hold his weight, he moved his injured leg closer to his chest as his other one followed suite, in one jump he jolted his whole body off the ground making him hold his own weight up, with the injured leg bent placing more pressure on his other foot he began to stagger handsomely into the vast mysterious jungle that laid out before him back to civilisation. 

 

 

*****

Meanwhile just in the town on the edge of civilisation in a small pocket in the word their lived a man waiting for his husband to return to him. He and his husband lived in a small flat, the mortgage was just right for them both giving the head master the right equal amount of payment each year. But, this particular year was hard for him. He had to work double the amount to stay in his house and even to feed him. He and his husband lived on the top floor with a roof top that they could light fires, cuddle under the stars and live a very happy positive life. But, for now he sits up their alone waiting for his husband to come back to him.

 

Tonight he was casually standing still wearing nothing but his black skinny jeans that almost could be slipped of easily but, they were held by Roman’s black belt. He often used Roman’s clothes to comfort him knowing he was still around. He stood in the middle of the lounge holding a Harry Potter book in  his grasp of his black painted fingertips that looked neat not all ridged on his nails, the fan above him rotated removing and gathering the air shifting it around the space above him as well as his short shaved mohawked styles blond hair cut, his blue eyes were captured by the book hearing the faint sounds of Adam lambert’s ‘Another lonely night’ playing in the background.

 

“Alone in the dark, hole in my heart, turn on the radio!

And the words fall out, but they got no place to go.

Wasted on you, high on the fumes

Know I should let you go

But the world won't stop

And all I got is your ghost, oh, oh oh”.

 

The words bounced off him emotionally and physically pinning for his husband to return to him soon. With his index finger he flipped over the page connecting his eyes immediately to the words of the book.

 

Suddenly, the music stopped playing making the room dead silent, the mans heart quickened instantly dropping the book before his feet in a flutter of pages closing together, his eyes enhanced their surrounds looking up at the bare wall, his ears listened peacefully hearing another persons breathe enter his hearing. A hand whipped out smoothly gliding onto his skinned neck, he suddenly removed his right hand to the strangers arm trying to release the tension around his neck but, that didn’t work since the stranger had the upper hand in the situation.

 

The stranger twirled him around like a ballerina with the movement of the mans feet, the stranger’s hand placed underneath the mans neck closing in on his throat clinging his fingertips lightly around the edges, they both twirled once more making the guy slam his bare spined back into the wall with the stranger holding his hands up above his head connecting their sight of each other together in full view to get a good look at one another for the first time in years,  

 

The man took small breaths out seeing who was before him, their noises touched one another lightly in the shear moment of heightened emotions. The stranger was Roman. Roman removed his left hand to the side of himself staring into the eyes of his lover with one mission planned. “Things get to busy on the couch to call?”. His lover spoke with curiosity with a beat in his active heart. “I was held hostage”. Roman spoke the truth too him feeling the want start to change him thoughts. “Oh yeah!”. He spoke with a cheekish smirk across his face “Are you going to tell me what happened?”. He spoke with concern feeling the sexual tension rise. “Not likely!”. Roman slithered his hand around his husbands smoothed out waist making their skin touch one another, their noises touched again side by side hearing one anthers breathe breath upon one anothers soft wanting skin.

 

In a split moment of them finally embracing one another Roman looked down at himself them back up into his lovers eyes seeing worry had washed over his face seeing his lip tremble with the knowledge of lingering thought he had been in a bad place for some quiet time. Out of instinct Roman removed his free hand, cupped his lovers cheek closing his eyelids evoking out a pre-concealed tear in the mist of his lovers face. “We wake up-“. He cleared his throat seeing he had gotten his lovers attention staring into his eyes. ‘-Everyday with a list of wishes a mile long and maybe we spend our lives trying to make those wishes come true but, just because we want them doesn’t mean we need them to be happy!”. “I want you so bad-“. He spoke also with a salty tear dripping down his left cheek. “Are you ready!?”. Roman questioned feeling he was a breaking point.

 

His lover moved his head towards Roman lining up his mouth near his, Roman felt the rush of excitement run through him like a rocket, he turned his head left slightly as his husband turned his head to the right immediately locking their opened lips together inhaling at the exact same time. Roman placed his bare hand underneath his husbands thigh moving his shoulder up, he quickly placed his other hand on the other side also in a lifting motion, their lips unlocked in the heat of the moment, Roman lifted up his husband since he was lighter than him higher up onto the wall seeing it was very easy since he had loads of practice before. The rashinoly locked their lips hard and long once more colliding their bodies against one another feeling the miss placement of one another had now rekindled their spirit.    

 


End file.
